The Exchange
by chinkywinky
Summary: Miaka was chosen to be exchanged to Yale University but gets more than what she expected. She meets an annoying sponsor, an extremely punctual supervisor, a strict teacher, a fashionist, a very beautiful model, a gentle soul, and the perfect man. R


The Exchange

By

Chinkywinky

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

Author's note: I know the title sucks but there were so much exchanges in this story so I just decided to entitle it as "The Exchange." Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 1: "The Exchange Student"

So many people never realize that, somehow, Miaka is quite a very smart girl. Although, most of the time she lunges at dangerous situations without thinking what the consequences might be, but that doesn't really imply that she's stupid or dumb. She's just…let's just say she's a very rash person, but that doesn't prevent her from having very smart head (IN MY FIC ANYWAY ). My point is that nobody should really be surprised if she can pass the entrance exams into one of Japan's most prestigious universities and that she could get straight A's and be chosen as the exchange student to Yale University's School of Management department.

Miaka learned that she was the lucky girl, who got chosen as the exchange student while she was eating at the cafeteria. She was so flabbergasted that she couldn't eat for the next two days! Yui wasn't quite surprised that she got chosen, because she realized that Miaka could get very high marks if she focused on her work and matured enough to stay with her goals. Yui also noticed a very significant change in Miaka's behavior since their adventures inside the book. Miaka has indeed developed as a young woman and became much more responsible than she was before. So when Miaka almost couldn't go to Yale, because her sandwich almost choked her to death, Yui was the one who smacked the food out of her mouth and helped her with all the necessary arrangements for her flight to New Haven, Connecticut where her new school would be. They are currently at the mall where Miaka is deciding whether to buy a very thick coat or a very fancy shawl.

"Miaka! I'm telling you, you don't need that shawl!" said Yui as she desperately tried to keep Miaka from spending her money on the wrong item. "I'm telling you that it's much more better if you buy this coat! They say the winter there is so much more colder than our winters here!" she said as she yanked the pretty light blue shawl from the brunette's hands.

"But Yui! I like it! And Besides it reminds me of you!" Miaka said as she pouted in front of her best friend.

"Miaka," said Yui gently as she touched her childhood friend on the shoulder. "I know you'll miss everybody. But look at the opportunity you have. All the things you could do once you've got your certificate from Yale. But…" she said as she caught Miaka getting another shawl from the rack and took it away from her. "…that doesn't give you the right to overspend on fancy, unimportant stuff."

Sensing her defeat, Miaka looked around for a fancy looking yet not so fancy-priced accessory. She looked around until her eyes landed on a brightly colored crimson scarf.

'_It reminds me of something.' _ She thought as she went over to the rack where it was displayed. _' Oh yeah…right. It reminds me of Hotohori's robes. Hehehe. That funny looking dress. But he still looked pretty in it.' _ She smiled inwardly as she thought of the man who promised that his love for her would be eternal. _'Wherever you are Hotohori, I hope you're happy.'_ She said silently as she went towards the counter to pay for her scarf and the present she picked up for Taka.

Taka was also at Yale. He went there a year ago, but before he went he had to work so hard for two years just to earn enough money to go and study at the well renowned school. That was also one of the reasons why Miaka considered herself as one of the luckiest girls in the world. It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

Yui caught up with her and reminded her to buy a present for her sponsor. Something was quite different with Miaka's exchange. It was quite unique really. It wasn't just the typical "alright-you-get-to-be-exchanged-with-someone-else-from-a-different-country-and-after-a-few-months-you-come-back" that's it. But Miaka's case was different. Her sponsor wanted her to study in Yale and get a certificate from Yale indicating that she studied there for five months. Also, her sponsor wanted her to live at his or her guest house. All of her expenses were paid for and all Miaka had to do was study.

After buying her present, Miaka and Yui parted ways to get some rest before Miaka's highly anticipated departure as she exchanged her simple life in Japan for a very exciting one in America.

As Miaka pulled her blanket and dozed off to dream about her life as an exchange student, little did she know that she was going to get something much more better in exchange for just her grades…

A/N: Well…what do you think? Kinda cheesy? Hey! Miaka really can have high grades if she wanted to anybody can! And in this case, as this is my fic, Miaka does want good grades! Anyways I plan to finish this one so nothing's gonna stop me from doin' it. Aight…R&R


End file.
